For Always
by paapaaa
Summary: AU!They haven't seen each other in six years but what happens if they both meet up and both have child each?Will they get togethere?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is my first sort of fanfic; I was creating another one- but its taking ages to edit so I'm doing this one for now.**

**I really hope you enjoy!**

**P.S review!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it would happen, it will never happen so I don't Own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_**+Prologue+**_

"Potter, your such a stupid git!" yelled Lily Evans. It was graduation day at Hogwarts. Everything had been going perfect for Lily Evans-that was until James Potter had asked her out. "I can't believe you would do something like this! Asking me out and expecting me to say yes, but in the process destroying our friendship!"

They had grown quiet close since the start of the year; when they were chosen for the head boy and girl positions. James had stopped pranking Snape, asking Lily out and had even deflated his ego. Lily quickly adapted to his new personality. The Marauders had grown close to Lily and her friends; relationships soon started to blossom.

The whole Graduation Ceremony seemed to stop when they heard Lily Evans yell. Clearly embarrassed she ran out of the Great Hall to the beach tree near the lake. She sat near the roots of the tree staring out at the lake while her fingers played an engraving on the tree. After realizing what she was doing she looked down at the engraving.

_James Potter _

_Loves _

_Lily Evans_

_Forever And Ever._

She couldn't help but smile at James' imagination. She never thought he was like this, the sort to engrave their feelings in a tree. That wasn't like him at all, but when she got to know him better she knew that that was exactly what he was like. She knew she had blown up the relationship between her and James. She had never really had a boyfriend before, and she really did like James, she did but she was afraid of what would happen. What if she screwed up? What if they got into a fight and broke up? But now she had basically done all them things. It was all her fault.

* * *

She was now on the train going back home. She hadn't seen or talked to her friends all day. But she knew they would be so pissed off at her right now. The train was slowing down. She had just got changed in her muggle clothing. The train had finally stopped; she quickly got out to avoid the marauders and her friends. 

She ran towards her mother and father; Andrew and Cecilia Evans. Her Father was tall, and had dirty blonde hair and also had emerald green eyes like his daughter. Her mother on the hand was quiet short, with red hair and blue eyes.

"Lily!" called her mother and gave her a large hug.

"Where are you friends, my little flower?" asked her father, pinching her cheek.

"I um…lost them, yeah, lost them on the train when they went to get changed." lied Lily. "C'mon lets go."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your little friends?" asked her mother, looking Lily in the eye to see what was wrong, since it wasn't like Lily not wanting to say goodbye. "You'll never know when you will see them next."

"I said goodbye to them on the train." She answered quickly. "And I can always fire-call them."

"OK fair enough, kiddo" said her father nodding. "Lets go."

Lily sighed as she got in the car; she knew she wouldn't see any of her friends for a long time. She stared out her car window and saw many Hogwarts students she knew going home. Her gaze stopped on certain messy haired boy who was helping his mother into the car. _I won't be seeing him for a while as well _she thought. It was all true; she had accepted a job in Ireland as a field healer. _Goodbye James _was her last thought about him for many, many months.

* * *

Please R & R! 


	2. Meeting Again

**YAY! Chapter 1(Meeting again) is here, I know it was released only a short while after the prologue, but it gives you 2 chapters to read.**

**So review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so please don't sue me; I'm so poor I can't even pay attention.**

* * *

_**+Meeting Again+**_

_Six years later…_

"MUMMY!" screamed little six-year-old Kristin Evans, running into her mother's room.

"Yes darling" yawned Lily Evans. It was their first night in Britain since Lily's graduation day. "What is it now?"

"I swear there's a Boggart under my bed, already!" She whispered looking around the room just in case the Boggart had moved in there.

"Can't it wait in the morning?" asked Lily, rubbing her eyes.

"Nope, sorry mummy" said Kristin shaking her head.

Lily got up and walked out into Kristin's bedroom muttering, "Can't wait 'till she goes to Hogwarts." She quickly searched the room for the Boggart, but didn't find it. _Little sneak_ she thought and hoped back into bed to find Kristin fast asleep. She smirked.

Lily had never met Kristin's father, as she was drunk when it all happened. Kristin was a lot like her mother; they both had emerald green eyes and red hair. Kristin also inherited some freckles from her father, as Lily didn't have any.

Lily got to sleep for a while but then started to toss and turn for the next hour, unable to sleep. She turned to her alarm clock to reveal it was 6.03. She sighed and got up and took a shower. She returned about forty-five minutes later with her hair and make up done, clothes on and Kristin's Primary school uniform in her hands. She laid them on the bed and went to make breakfast.

Kristin was soon lured in the kitchen by the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Morning, Mummy" said Kristin jumping on the counter to look at the food.

"Morning, OK you have about half an hour to eat your food, fifteen minutes to get changed, ten minutes to brush your teeth and do your hair, and then you have twenty minutes to get all your school stuff ready" said Lily about to take a sip of her Tea.

Those minutes pasted quickly, not according to schedule to much of Lily's disappointment. It was soon 8.30 and they were making their way to Kristin's classroom. That's when they bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry let me help you" said the man offering his hand to Lily. He looked strangely familiar to her. He had messy black hair, hazel eyes and round glasses. "Wait, it can't be, sorry if I seem upfront miss, but are you Lily Evans?"

"Oh my god!" she said looking him up and down; smiling. _He defiantly has toned up_ she thought. "James Potter?" He nodded.

"Lily Evans, what are doing here? I thought you were in Ireland." He asked giving her a hug. "Well that's what Violet had told me." His gaze landed on her eyes _those beautiful eyes _he thought.

"I was, um…I got relocated so I'm back in Britain." She said looking at him and at the little boy next to him who had green eyes very much the same as hers. "Who's this?" she asked James nodding towards the boy.

"His my son Harry, Harry meet Lily she was a friend of mine at school."

"Hey Harry, this is my daughter, Kristin."

They uttered hellos.

"Damn, your late Kristin, c'mon." said Lily looking at her watch.

"Is she in Ms. Bower's class?" asked James. She nodded. "So is Harry I'll show you where it is."

"Thanks James" said Lily later as James and her walked towards the front of the school.

"No problem…so do you have a husband?" He asked quirking and eyebrow.

"Nope, don't even know who Kristin's father is" she replied.

"That must be horrible, so…um when do you start work?"

"Tomorrow, but 'till then I got a lot of unpacking to do."

"Need help?"

"If your not busy, that would be good…"

"No problem, I've got today off."

They went to her house, and starting unpacking and talked about the past, but they didn't dare to talk about graduation day. They laughed and learned a lot about each other that the hadn't discovered. When it was time to pick up the kids they collected them then went their separate ways.

* * *

**I liked writing this chapter it was fun. So peoples, please R & R!**


End file.
